youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Weisman, Greg (2011-04-01). "Question #13173". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-24. | alias = Clark Kent | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2010-09-13). "Question #12525". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | age (2016) = | species = Kryptonian | designation = Weisman, Greg (2012-11-15). Question #16953. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-15. | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Superboy (partial clone) Match (clone) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Super strength;Weisman, Greg (2011-10-04). "Question #13535". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-12. Invulnerability; Flight; Super speed; Super hearing; Heat vision; X-ray vision; Infrared vision; Telescopic vision; Microscopic vision | weaknesses = | first = 101 | voice = Nolan North }} Superman (real name , secret identity Clark Kent ) is the legendary Kryptonian superhero from Metropolis, a reporter for the Daily Planet, and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. Personality As Superman, Clark has a natural easy-going demeanor yet an impressive presence. He seems quick to take command of situations, which makes him one of the League's more prominent leaders and public figures. As a member of the League, he seems to have a good working and personal relationship with his comrades, and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. However, this normally controlled appearance broke down slightly when in the vicinity of his clone, Superboy, during the first six months after they were introduced. The fact that Cadmus created a copy of him seemed to greatly unnerve the Man of Steel, to the point where he was visibly reluctant to be in the presence of the boy and consistently attempted to escape interaction with him at the earliest opportunity. Superman appeared unwilling to have any role in the education, raising or mentoring of Superboy, and instead tried to divert responsibility to others, such as Batman and Red Tornado. When Batman suggested that Superman is the equivalent of Superboy's father, this provoked a discreet flare of anger in a public setting. Five years later, this seems to have changed, and Superman has taken on a fraternal role with Superboy. Superman goes out of his way to protect the lives of all living beings, even those of his enemies. Physical appearance Superman resembles a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. As Clark Kent however, he wears horn-rimmed glasses, a fedora, and a loose fitting suit that hides his impressive physical appearance. He also wears his hair in a different style to further differentiate his dual identities. History Early life Born on Krypton, Weisman, Greg (2012-10-09). Question #16314. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-2012-10-09. Weisman, Greg (2011-07-25). Question #13401. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-17. Weisman, Greg (2012-10-29). Question #16426. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-30. He was a founding member of the Justice League. July 2010 Superman called the rest of the Justice League at the Hall of Justice, informing them about a fire at Project Cadmus. Batman saw this as an opportunity to investigate Cadmus, but the League was distracted by Zatara's request to help prevent the sorceror Wotan from blotting out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. Superman was later present, along with the rest of the League, following the destruction the ground-level Cadmus facility in Washington, D.C.. He was introduced to his clone Superboy for the first time, and had mixed feelings about his existence. After the matter was explained, he tried to talk to Superboy again, but found this uncomfortable and flew away to help deal with Blockbuster. Superman and Flash were alerted to a commotion at the Central City Mall, and find Kid Flash and Superboy at the center. Superman chased off the Terror Twins. August 2010 Superman secured a broken bridge during the morning rush hour. He held up the support beams and fixed the break with his heat vision, but he was surprised by the arrival of Superboy, who leapt in without thinking. When he confronted his clone about this, Superboy asked for an opportunity to train with Superman, but the Man of Steel shrugged it off. The talk was interrupted by Green Arrow, who contacted Superman over his comm link. Superman flew off to fight Amazo. It took six Leaguers eight hours to defeat Amazo, but they finally dismantled him. The remains would be transported to STAR Labs; Superman stayed until the Team arrived. He checked up on them, but ignored Superboy. When he wanted to leave, Batman insisted on talking to him. At Bibbo's Diner, Bruce suggested that Superman spend more time with Superboy, but Clark again shrugged it off, and lay the responsibility on Batman and Red Tornado. When Bruce referred to him as "Superboy's father", Clark left in anger. September 2010 Superman and Martian Manhunter stopped the Terror Twins after their three-state rampage. They lured the two to a warehouse, where Red Tornado, Aqualad and Batman were waiting to arrest them. Following the attack on the Cave by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, Superman and several other Leaguers came to the mountain to care for the Team. He stood by Artemis as she woke up. October 2010 When the Injustice League attacked several world cities with plant creatures, Superman helped fight the one in his hometown, with help from Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Green Lantern. After the Team destroyed of the Injustice League's base and the control of the plant creatures, the Justice League arrived to arrest the villains. November 2010 Superman helped destroy the fourth ice fortress. Superman was present at a discussion regarding the induction of several new members to the Justice League. He expressed his wishes for Icon to be considered for membership. December 2010 Clark was assigned to cover Rumaan Harjavti's impeachment hearings in Dhabar and he requested an assignment to interview Marie Logan. He took Jimmy with him, and while there, he checked up on the Logan Animal Sanctuary, where he met up with the Logans, Superboy, and Miss Martian, though he pretended not to recognize the latter two. Clark said goodbye to the Logans, and he and Jimmy left for Dhabar. Clark and Jimmy met up with M'gann and Superboy in Dhabar. M'gann exchanged a mind-link with Clark, informing him of Superboy's refusal to see his own reflection, not to be reminded of his resemblance to the Man of Steel. Clark assured M'gaan that he was doing his best to cooperate with Superboy. Superman gave a speech in front of the Hall of Justice, to announce the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Superman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the time he was enthralled, the Light used him and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage, and told all present to beware the Justice League, and Earth. Superman was one of the six leaguers on an away mission who was recalled to the Watchtower. This was Vandal Savage's response when the Team successfully disconnected Plastic Man, the Atom, Captain Atom, and Hawkman from Klarion's control. Upon his arrival, Superman and his five teammates faced off against the vaccinated Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow. When Red Tornado was incapacitated by John Stewart, Superman, along with Wonder Woman, tore off all of Red Tornado's limbs, removing him from the fight. Superman proceeded to do battle against his younger counterpart. He proved a tough opponent, easily subduing Wolf, Sphere, Superboy, and Miss Martian. It took the combined efforts of Superboy and Robin, and a sliver of Kryptonite stolen from the Batcave, to bring down the Man of Steel. January 2011 With the villains defeated, Superman mustered the courage to talk to Superboy. He congratulated him on the work, and revealed his secret identity to him. He was proud that Conner had taken his surname (even though it was unknowingly). 2014 Draaga showed up in Metropolis and challenged Superman to single combat. Following his defeat at the hands of Superman and Superboy, he retreated. December 2015 Clark was covering Noor Harjavti's democracy rally. He met up with Superboy, who was there on a covert security mission. Miss Martian let Clark in on the Team's telepathic link, and he immediately spotted trouble: Devastation. He ordered the rest to keep an eye on her while he changed, but she disappeared in a flash of light. A moment later, Superman also disappeared. Superman found himself trapped by Kylstar in a crystalline prison. An inhibitor orb nullified his powers, preventing an escape. Several other heroes, villains and champions were also captured. Captain Atom broke free, and liberated Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. The heroes discussed what to do next, especially when it came to freeing the other captives. Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman wanted to free more powerful warriors, like Major Force. Captain Atom spoke against it, and Superman agreed, as he spotted his old foe Draaga amongst the prisoners. Captain Atom pulled rank and decided they should have to find out more about their captor first. The heroes came to a window and discovered, to their dismay, that they were being held captive on the Moon. The heroes had difficulty getting their bearings in the crystalline corridors. Superman's X-ray vision was of no use. Captain Marvel came up with a plan to find the teleporters that brought them to the Moon, but the next moment the group was teleported inside a cell. They were addressed by Orb-One, providing translation for First Leader Kylstar, who told them they would remain where they were during their journey. Kylstar's ship then lifted off from the surface of the Moon and headed into space. The heroes waited patiently in their cell. Failing to convince First Leader Kylstar that they do not want to accompany him on his journey, the heroes pummeled the ground beneath them, and ventured their way through the vessel. The heroes were immediately teleported to a new destination in the vessel, along with Kylstar and Orb-One. Superman used his heat vision against Kylstar, only for it be redirected back at him. January 2016 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Superman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. For the League's attack on the last Krolotean base, Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were Delta Squad, the reserves. They were called in by Nightwing when the Kroloteans ordered their Mechs into battle. Superman, using x-ray and heat vision, saved Aquaman from a Mech that had sneaked up behind him. After throwing Superboy into some Mechs for a combo attack, he used his heat vision to destroy two more Mechs. Superman blocked the missile Kaldur'ahm shot to cover his escape, protecting Aquaman, Nightwing, Lagoon Boy and Superboy from the explosion. Kaldur'ahm got away. Nightwing notified everyone of a bomb in the complex, and ordered a full retreat. Superman ignored the order, instead trying to convince the Kroloteans of their danger. He offered to carry their ship out of harm's way. They didn't trust him and opened fire upon him. They were all blown up; Superman was thrown clear and landed face-down in the ocean. Aquaman lifted him out of the water, and Wonder Woman tended to his injuries. Though unconscious, his breathing and heart rate were steady; he would be all right. Superboy doubted the last part, as he would never be all right with being unable to save the Kroloteans. Superman said his goodbyes to his "little brother", Kon-El. Superman and the other accused Leaguers left for Rimbor to stand trial for their actions under the Light's mind control. L-Ron showcased an image of Superman as one of Earth's most powerful beings that could challenged for a match. However, he moved on to other prospect contenders, due to Superman's absence from the planet. Powers and abilities and heat vision.]] Solar energy absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. * Flight * Heat vision * Infrared vision * Invulnerability * Microscopic vision * Super hearing * Super speed * Super strength * Telescopic vision * X-ray vision Weaknesses * Kryptonite: Superman weakens considerably if he is exposed to the radiation emitted by Kryptonite. Relationships Superboy Superman first met his clone after his liberation. Although Superboy appeared hopeful about the meeting, Superman was shocked and possibly disgusted by the existence of a clone. This caused some tension between the two of them. After the matter had been explained, Superman attempted to talk to Superboy, saying that the League would figure something out for him, but he clearly found it uncomfortable and quickly excused himself. Superman was troubled by the existence of Superboy and since their first meeting has actively avoided Superboy and tried to push responsibility of him onto Batman and Red Tornado. Even when Superboy directly asked Superman to help him figure out the extent of his powers, Superman refused and quickly left. Batman, having experience of raising Robin as a son, spoke to Superman privately. Superman claimed that he was just a constant reminder of what Superboy was not, but Batman said that Superman was wrong and that the boy needed "his father". This angered Superman, who insisted he was not the boy's father and stormed away. Following being saved from Vandal Savage's mind control of the Justice League, Superman has come to accept Superboy. He revealed his secret identity, and approved of Superboy taking on his last name "Kent". As of 2016, they have bonded further, though Superman considers Superboy a younger brother rather than a son. They have trained together and now use coordinated attack moves in battle. Clark has also given Conner the Kryptonian name, "Kon-El". Appearances Background in other media * Superman needs little introduction, being one of DC Comics' big three, and the center of movies and television series since the 1940s. * This is Superman's 15th animated appearance. He first appeared in the 1940s Fleischer serials, followed by Filmation's The New Adventures of Superman (later rebranded as The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure), the various Hanna-Barbera Super Friends series, and the 1988 Ruby-Spears Superman series. He was a main hero in the DC Animated Universe, first as the star of Superman: The Animated Series and later in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited (with guest appearances in The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond and Static Shock). He also appeared in The Batman, Legion of Super-Heroes, Krypto the Superdog and Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and many direct-to-video movies: Superman: Doomsday, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (and its sequel, Apocalypse), Justice League: The New Frontier, All-Star Superman, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Superman/Shazam!: Return of Black Adam. * Superman was the only character outside the main cast of 6 that was auditioned. This was because the producers wanted the same actor to play Superman and Superboy, his clone. Both parts are played by Nolan North. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Journalists Category:Justice League